The Divine Comedy
by Varigos D. Vastitas
Summary: Summoning a familiar is serious business. Sometimes you just don't know what will come forth when you call. After years of failing at magic, Louise has no choice but to hope for a miracle. However, in this case, someone answered.
1. The Bard's Punishment

_Sigil's Throne was as impressive as it was empty. The walls, floor and ceiling of the chamber were made of solidified nothingness formed from the power of a god-killer. The Lady of Pain, Ruler of Sigil, the Bladed Queen. I know her as both my maker and my Master._

_The moment I was aware of where I was I looked down. To look upon the Lady was to invite death or worse, her displeasure. Those who earned my Lady's anger would suffer until their soul had been snuffed out._

_When she spoke her voice was a sweet ambrosia to my ears, the soft cooing tones promising an endless abyss of torment and misery that I could not run away from. "Do you know why I summoned you?" she asked calmly, the manner of speech reminding me of the center of a hurricane._

_I swallowed what little saliva had gathered on my drying tongue. "I-I do not my Lady." I admitted with fear and shame. Thoughts of horrible fates crossed my mind as I kept my eyes submissively focused on the floor. "I pray I have done nothing to earn my Lady's ire?" I asked, not bothering to hope. I knew full well that if I had angered the Lady of Pain that the best I could hope for was to be abandoned in the labyrinth. _

_The Lady laughed, the sound making the chamber around us shudder and sigh with relief. I still dared not hope. The Lady's laugh had been heard moments before the fall of kingdoms long forgotten in the sands of time. "You have not failed me yet my jester." she replied, her form still out of my unworthy gaze. "Your tales and songs still amuse me."_

_Foolishly, I felt a twinge of relief at her words._

"_I have decided on a new game to stay my boredom." She announced. I felt dread creep into my heart. The ruler of Sigil would never be amused by a simple game. Whatever fate was about to afflict me was going to be a long and terrible burden, I was sure. "I have heard of a mortal deed in many planes, a hobby they call it. They remake the worlds with their thoughts and words. I have made many worlds in my time, but I have never remade a world as they have."_

_These ideas were new to me. I had gathered thousands of stories in my service to ease my Lady's boredom, yet I had never seen need to recreate them, only to use better choice in words to make it more acceptable to her taste. If all she wanted me to do was remake stories and tales already told that would be an easy matter. I mistakenly let the feeling of relief blossom. _

_The master of the planes must have sensed my growing elation. With a voice that gave no hint of her impending cruelty she asked me a question. "Do you know the most common way the mortals change these tales, my jester?"_

_I cursed my ignorance. My time traveling the realms of existence was spent observing the events of the worlds, not learning of the cultures past their relevance to my tales. I closed my eyes like the damned before the executioner, "I do not know my Lady. Please enlighten me." I replied in a manner not unlike groveling. _

_I did not have to look upon her image to know that she was smiling wickedly at me. "They add a new character to the story. One whom will add chaos to the established tale." I felt fear and despair bite into my soul as she spoke, knowing the words before they ever past her enchanted lips. "I wonder what havoc you could cause to amuse me."_

_No one denied the Lady of Pain. If she suggested you jump, you jumped and repeated the action till death and begged the unmerciful gods it was enough to meet her desires. I bowed lower, "If that is what my Lady desires I will perform as she likes." I said, like I had a choice._

_The chill upon my immortal soul remained as my dread persisted. "Too True." She remarked dryly. "I have just the place for you, my dutiful servant. I will grant your service to a mortal whom has amused me and earned my favor. You will change her story to entertain me, and follow her in her quest until I recall you to my service."_

"_Your will be done my Lady." I replied._

_Instantly, I felt the floor beneath my feet vanish as I fell from one world to the next. I could feel the eternally watching eyes of my master follow me as my form traveled across the planes to where ever she banished me this time.  
~_The Bards Journal. Book thirty-three, entry seven.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Unknowing of the adjustment to her destiny, a young mage followed the blueprint of her story as the unwilling puppet to a god that has long moved on to other worlds. Today was the day of the Springtime Familiar summoning. Tristran Magic Academy's most famous ceremony. For days prior the heiress of the noble Valliere family had been bragging that she would summon the best familiar in the entire class. Now that she was standing before her classmates, teachers, and the assorted staff of the school all of that confidence was blown away by the breeze.

When her name was finally called, she trembled from nervousness as she drew a simple wand from a pocket. Her magic was just barely controlled by her will as she chanted her spell in front of dozens of witnesses expecting her to fail. "My divine, beautiful, all-powerful familiar!Across the worlds I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, in the name of the five great Pentagonal Powers, following my destiny, summon you before me!"

The magic flowed perfectly, against all expectation, the arcane force unknowingly guided by forces beyond mortal comprehension. The spell called out the maiden's magic, allowing it to pour from her wand like a master had been the caster. The energy reformed into the shape of a rectangle.

Those watching the ritual take place were confused. For an average mage the spell normally directly took the form of the creature. More advanced summons would step through a door in the shape of an oval, not a rectangle. Already the people in attendance were making snide remarks. Many students had become used to Louise's constant failures, and thus had no qualms mocking her.

The growing chatter calmed when a well dressed leg stepped across the threshold. An adult figure entered the world from the glowing doorway, standing above six feet in height dressed in the clothes of a noble scholar. As pair of silver rapier's were strapped to his hips. The humanoid figure's short dirty blond hair was tied in a short braid. His green eyes looked over the assembly with mild curiosity. "My Lady certainly has a cruel sense of amusement." he stated with a sigh.

Louise blanched. Already her classmates had begun mocking her as they always did. "She summoned a commoner!" one proclaimed, "That's Louise the Zero for you!" another jeered. It was enough of a disappointment to make her cry.

The summoned 'commoner' only raised a dainty eyebrow at the display. "Intelligent little half wits aren't you?" he remarked with a sneer.

More than one took offense at the rather bold remark. Louise herself was staring at her summoned familiar. "Who are you?" she asked intently, studying his face.

The summoned being gave a short but humble bow. "I am Haydren Maximillion, Bard of Sigil, and Jester for the Lady of Pain." he stated with the well mannered elegance of a long lived noble. "If you would be so kind, who are you?"

Being the daughter of a noble family herself, Louise answered on reflex, "I am Louise La Valliere, third daughter of my house and mage in training."

Haydren smiled charmingly, "A mage you say? How... impressive." he remarked.

The newly dubbed Haydren took a moment to look at his surroundings. A crowd of children wearing black cloaks and uniforms surrounded him on a grassy field, in the distance, past another large plain of grass, stood a large castle built from strong stone and mortar. "A middle age style castle if I am not mistaken?" he thought aloud. "Looks... peaceful..." he drawled.

One boy watching couldn't hold his tongue and already wanted to act on his wounded pride. He had tried to summon an earth dragon, not an earth mole. "Louise, what were you thinking calling a commoner with 'summon servant'?" he asked mockingly.

Haydren turned to his summoner, "Can I safely assume that by calling me 'commoner' this whelp means to insult me?" he asked her, obviously ignoring the boy in question.

Louise nodded, "It's not used as an insult, except to nobles."

"I see." Haydren walked over to the loudmouth, "Tell me your name boy." he demanded.

The boy made a show of drawing a rose from beneath his cloak and, despite Haydren being taller, looked down on the man asking a question of him. "I'm Guiche de Gramont, _commoner_." he replied scathingly.

Guiche felt the pain of his ass hitting the ground before he felt the sting of a blow to his cheek.

"Egotistical trash like you would learn to not insult their betters." Haydren warned, "Next time I will do more than sting your cheek and your ego." With those parting words, Haydren returned to Louise's side as the watching crowd began muttering a mixture of confusion and stunned surprise.

"Is there anything else needed for your summoning or was calling me here enough?" he asked politely.

Louise blushed, lowering her head and mumbling.

Haydren leaned forward, aiming an ear her way. "Apologies, I didn't catch that?"

"I need to finish the ceremony." she stammered, face aflame from her embarrassment.

"Well then, lets finish it." Haydren suggested.

Louise drew her wand a second time, waving it in a precise pattern. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar." she chanted, before tapping Haydren on the forehead with the wand.

At once Haydren felt a tainted touch of the Lady of Pain's magic mixed in with the girl's. _"Oh I should have known better." He mentally lamented, as he felt the magic of Sigil's master reinforce the spell, "My Lady would never be so lax as to let me wander about unchained."_

The compulsions hidden within the familiar binding was too strong for the summoned Haydren to resist, as much as he tried it was in vain as long as his true master willed it. Against his will he leaned forward as Louise moved to kiss him. As there lips touched Haydren felt self loathing at his own weakness saturate his soul as the reinforced familiar magic bound him to Louise, burning a runic mark into the back of his right hand like arcane cattle.

Haydren looked at the mark on his hand, his innate abilities allowing him to read the magic of the mark."Gandalfr?" he muttered, "Oh now that is embarrassingly ironic."

Louise's head snapped up, only having heard the tail end of the remark. "Embarrassing? I should be the one embarrassed, summoning a commoner instead of a proper familiar!" She turned to an older man, dressed in more immaculate robes, "Mr. Colbert, surely I can try again for a proper familiar?"

The teacher frowned at her. "You should have thought of that before you fulfilled the contract." he scolded his student, "Be happy. You failed casting summon servant three times prior, but you succeeded with contract servant on your first try."

"It's only because he is a commoner!" a student called out. "If he was a powerful magical beast, there is no way Louise the Zero would be able to make the contract!"

"Is there another one of you who needs a cuff to the cheek before they learn some manners?" Haydren rebuked, hand raised. Louise smiled at her familiar, glad someone was sticking up for her. "The next one of you fools to insult me will not suffer such a kind fate, I assure you." he promised. Louise's smiled faded as she realized that he wasn't really defending her.

A girl with attractive curly hair and cute freckles stepped forward. "How much did she pay you to perform this little show?" she questioned rudely, "There is no possible way that Louise the Zero summoned a familiar, even one of your low status."

"Mr. Colbert!" Louise whined to her teacher, "Montmorency The Flood just insulted me!"

Montmorency glared at her classmate with barely disguised contempt, "Who are you calling 'The Flood'? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"

"I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you?" Louise accused, "'The Flood' suits you better!"

"I hadn't expected better manners from Louise the Zero." Montmorency snapped back

"Children behave!" The teacher, Colbert interrupted, "Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect."

Haydren felt the runes on the back of his hand heat up from the mixture of divine and mortal magics. He scowled as he stared at the glowing marks. _"No doubt about it, my Lady is corrupting this mark to suit her pleasure." _

The teacher's eyes narrowed at the burning marks. "Those are some unusual runes." he idly remarked, curious.

"Tell me about it." Haydren replied, still displeased that his new-found freedom of sorts came with a collar. He could feel some magic laying in wait to boost his own natural powers, but to Haydren it was little more than a drop in the ocean.

Colbert gathered the attention of the now familiar equipped students. "It's time to return to class everyone!" he announced, "Gather your familiars and return to your classroom." Colbert rose into air and began floating to the castle, many students rising beside him in the air.

More than one student lingered slightly to taunt Louise.

"Louise, you better walk back!"

"She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation."

"A commoner is perfect as your familiar!" the students jeered as they flew away, leaving Louise the Zero and her familiar.

"I can't believe that you stuck Guiche the Bronze! Where did a commoner like you learn to act like that in front of a noble!" Louise groaned, "When we get back to the castle you are going to have to apologize to him."

In contrast to his polite behavior from before, Haydren snorted as he tried not to laugh. "Silly girl, I would sooner kill the little worm than to tilt my head even an inch to him."

Louise was stunned for only a moment before the statement made her upset. "Where do you come from that they would allow a commoner to say such a rude thing!"

Haydren rolled his eyes at the young mage, "Child if you knew where I came from you would never _dare_ speak to me in such a manner." He smirked at her, "I do so love that you assume because of my form that I am some sort of commoner."

Louise glared, "So what are you then? Some sort of Noble from another land?"

"Far better."

"That isn't an answer! And you still have yet to tell me where your from." Louise glared at Haydren's amused smirk. "I order you to tell me where you are from!" she commanded.

Dread dug into Haydren's heart as he felt the runes burn and his master's magic become active. "I am from the City of Doors, Sigil." he unintentionally blurted out. _"Bhaalspawn shit." _He swore in his head,_ "She added an obedience curse to the familiar magic."_

Louise smiled at him, not realizing the real reason he answered. "That wasn't so hard was it?" she asked, "So what is Sigil?"

Haydren's lips pressed together, before he answered. "It's a city in the middle of everything and in the middle of nowhere. You can't properly describe it. You can't get there without having been before and you can't leave without having left before."

"No such city exists." Louise stated, "It sounds more like a secret prison than a city anyway."

Haydren couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. "Some think that it is, not that many would be foolish enough to say that aloud."

Louise frowned at him, "So tell me, what are you? Why does being called a commoner annoy you so much."

Haydren openly frowned from his sense of increasing annoyance. "I grew up as a commoner and worked my way up into the ranks of Nobility." he stated calmly, and somewhat coldly.

"You can't work your way up to being a noble!" Louise insisted, "Your either born with the gift of magic or not."

"Where I come from everyone can use magic. It is those with wealth or power who are of noble blood in Sigil."

"Everyone can use magic?" Louise asked amazed.

"Of course." he scoffed, "Are you telling me it isn't so in this place?"

"No. Only nobles are born with the power to use magic!" she exclaimed.

"So nobles are nobles because they are born with a particular talent?" Haydren questioned, "I'm not sure if that is more racist or elitist. I suppose that because you're looking at a particular talent rather than race that means your just snobs."

"Who are you calling snobs! That is just rude!" Louise scolded, furious.

"Be quiet little one." Haydren chastised, "I'm deciding whether I will decimate your so called nobles for being bigots."

Louise had enough of her familiar's commentary, "You may be a noble where you came from but here you will show some respect!" she demanded.

The familiar just looked amused, "Why?"

The question flummoxed Louise, "What do you mean why? If you go against the nobles they will punish you severely!"

"And how, prey tell, would they do that?" Haydren asked, humoring her.

"With their magic of course!"

"So I have nothing to fear by disobeying weak nobles such as yourself correct?" He asked.

"I am not weak!" Louise insisted, "I am an excellent mage!"

"Hit me with your strongest spell then." Haydren challenged, "Prove to me how strong you are. Who knows, I may even submit myself to your authority."

Louise fire extinguished at the challenge. "I-I'm not going to harm my familiar to prove a point!"

Haydren looked down at her like a child that soiled itself. "Little girl if you want any of my respect you had better grow a spine and show me what you are made of. I have no interest in being the familiar of a spineless coward."

The fire erupted in her eyes as she whipped out her wand, "Fireball!" she called out with a fury.

What erupted forth was no mere fireball. Rather, a blast of pure arcane magic that decimated the very particles of air between them. From the vacuum of void that erupted from the wand an explosion of power and fire expanded, the force of which could have blown apart a castle wall if it had been given a little more fuel.

Haydren watched from ground zero, untouched by the blast or it's side effects. The type of magic Louise displayed intrigued him. _"Void based magic? That is a rare talent." _he thought, "_No wonder she has the Lady's favor._"

Louise was panting, having exhausted a large chunk of her willpower and energy in one furious blast. "Had enough?" she asked tauntingly.

Haydren brushed a small bit of dirt that had landed on his sleeve. Louise paled as she realized her blast had no effect. Her mental confusion only became worse as her familiar smiled at her. "I suppose that would be considered impressive by some. I guess for now I should follow your lead." Haydren stated with a shrug.

Louise felt a migraine growing. "Let's just get back to the castle." she suggested. "We're already going to be late enough as it is from just walking."

Haydren looked at his newest master with curiosity. "Why in Sigil's name would we walk?" he asked.

"Because neither of us can fly." Louise lamented.

Haydren held in a laugh, "Little one, you may not be able, but I can do that and more."

"I will believe that when I see it." she snapped.

"You have a room in the castle correct?" he asked patiently.

"Yes, what does that have to do with getting to class?" she asked impatiently.

"Humor me." Haydren requested. "Just focus on your bedroom."

Louise rolled her eyes but did as requested. "Fine, I'm thinking of my bedroom. Now what?"

Haydren stepped to her side, wrapping an arm around Louise's slender waist and causing a blush to develop on her face. "Now this." he said simply.

Louise closed her eyes from the sudden contact, and when they were opened again she found herself in her bedroom in the castle. Words failed her as she looked around in amazement. "What? How? When did we-?"

Haydren smirked at her confusion, "In order: A greater teleport spell, magic, and just now."

Louise glared at her conjured companion. "I've never heard of such a spell! That wasn't like any magic I've ever seen."

Haydren's grin lessened somewhat. "Oh joy." he muttered rolling his eyes, "Not only is your culture primitive, but so is your magic."

Between the anger, embarrassment and confusion, it was to nobody's surprise that Louise could only manage a flustered comeback. "Well... Your ugly!" she snapped.

"Halt your envenomed tongue my mistress," Haydren fake-begged, "your sharp words have cut deep into the heart of this lowly bard."

Louise huffed, scowling. "You can be really rude, you know that."

"You summoned me." Haydren pointed out.

"I regret summoning you." Louise countered.

"So mean to me!" Haydren protested, "What have I ever done to you?"

"You embarrassed me, slapped Guiche the Bronze, and you didn't tell me you could do magic!" she yelled.

"You never asked."

Louise was gritting her teeth, "Would you have told me if I asked?" she growled out.

Haydren shrugged. "Maybe." he admitted.

"Are you always going to be this difficult?" Louise questioned, her anger near seething.

"Perhaps." The familiar shrugged again with impudence, "You started all of this by summoning and kissing me."

"You should feel honored for me to kiss you!" Louise snapped in anger, "That was my first kiss!"

"You do know that you could have kissed me anywhere? You didn't have to kiss my lips for the spell to work."

"And how do you know that?" she asked bitingly.

"All of your classmates had minor monsters or elemental animals as partners. I doubt many of them had a mouth to properly kiss."

Louise's eyes widened and the flush of shame returned. "Y-you mean we didn't have to-? I never had to-?" she stammered, "T-that means..." she groaned, consumed by misery.

"Yep, you just kissed a stranger in front of your class." Haydren smiled as he lay back on Louise's bed, arms crossed in a relaxed pose behind his head. "Tongues are going to waggle by tomorrow."

Louise grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it.

"I think your late for class as well." Haydren added.

The stress got to her. Louise screamed into the pillow. _"Maybe if I smother him to death I can summon a new familiar?"_

As Louise departed for the remainder of her classes Haydren left shortly afterward, intent on investigating the land he found himself occupying. The view he had spotted from Louise's windows drew his attention, the plant life surrounding the area was intriguing. "Evergreen forests? Guess this world is before any industrial movement..."

Haydren smiled, and began humming a merry tune as he began to wander the halls. _"While the master is away, the pets will play..." _he thought with growing amusement.

Unexpectedly he returned to the room an hour later bored to tears. _"There is nothing to do here!"_ He lamented, _"Their_ _magic is just developing, the culture is crap, There are no books to read in this castle apart from their pathetic knowledge of magic and science! I have nothing to do apart from immature acts of rebellion!"  
_There was no doubt in Haydren's mind any longer. "The Lady of Pain definitely sent me here as punishment."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As word had spread around the school Louise's embarrassment and shame grew. Some people in the past have argued that children are the cruelest sort of people, and at this point in her life Louise was inclined to agree.

The barely concealed mutterings and harsh taunts of her classmates greeted the Valliere heiress the moment she crossed the threshold of the classroom. It was almost enough to make Louise wish she had not left Haydren behind in her room. Without him present Louise had no proof that her familiar was not the talent-less commoner they claimed him to be.

As the day continued the rumors, exaggerations and outright lies about what had already spread across the school. It was one thing to be considered a talent less mage, it was another to say that her familiar bond was a hoax.

It took a godly effort to hold back her growing tears by the time dinner arrived. _"Haydren might be a rude man and uncultured, but he is my familiar." _she thought sadly as she picked at her food. Without the protection of a teacher around the students openly mocked her loud enough to ensure that they were heard. It was little surprise that her thoughts turned darker. _"Bastards. If I had more skill they wouldn't dare say such things. If only I could do more than make explosions I would show them all!"_

Night had arrived by the time Louise had returned to her room, a loaf of bread held in hand for her familiar. _"Stupid classmates. Stupid Familiar. Stupid lack of power." _she thought bitterly.

"I'm back." Louise announced to the room as she entered. Then she blinked and rubbed her eyes believing that she was hallucinating.

Haydren was standing in front of a large table covered in elogant and delicious looking foods. A heavy aroma of tantalizing scents was heavy in the room. Despite having already eaten Louise felt her stomach gnaw at her and demand a tribute of the delicacies in front of her.

"What is all of this?" she asked with disbelief tinging her voice, "Where did you get all of this?"

Haydren took a bow, "I made it myself." he replied cheekily, "While you were out I realized that I had been somewhat of a horse's ass about having been summoned to your service and thus thought a delightful dinner would be the best way to make amends." He held up a piece of golden brown turkey, dripping with flavor and gravy. "Just try a bite." he insisted.

With her stomach driving her body Louise took the bite. _"What is this?" _she wondered, chewing slowly to savor the flavor, _"It's so rich! It feels like it's melting in my mouth! I taste beef and chicken at once? How does that work?" _Louise swallowed the savory piece of heaven,"You made that? What is it?" she asked Haydren, desperate to know.

The foreign noble smiled at his newest master, "That is my oven roasted, rotisserie seasoned, stuffed turkey. It's served with a herb blended beef gravy."

Louise swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to rush to the table and stuff her cheeks with it. "How did you come up with such glorious food."

Haydren smiled oddly, "I've had a long time to practice. My magic helps." he said dryly.

Louise gave her familiar a questioning look, trying not to stare at the other dishes littering the table. "Your magic helped? How?" she questioned.

Haydren held out a large plate already loaded with silverware for dining. "Why don't you fill a plate and enjoy while I explain."

"Thank you." Louise gratefully took the plate spearing a Turkey breast and stuffing in a heartbeat. Louise was already eating with a pleased smile before Haydren began his explanation.

"We've already discussed that our magic is different, yes? Well one of the many spells I know is how to create a dish using magic." Haydren gestured around the bedroom, "I'm surprised you didn't ask how I made this without the aid of a kitchen." Haydren tapped his head, "As long as I know how a dish is made and how it is supposed to look and taste I can make it with magic. It's called the Heroes' feast spell."

"Heroes' feast? Why would you call it that?" Louise asked around a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"If the display at the summoning ceremony is any sign, your classmates are rather rough and rude with you correct?"

Louise frowned but nodded.

"And as you attended your afternoon classes," he continued, "you've felt tired and worn out by their comments and harsh words yes?" he asked.

Louise nodded again.

"Tell me how you feel now?"

Louise swallowed the symphony of flavors coating her tongue. She thought hard about it. "I feel...better?" she pondered aloud, "Not like I'm happy, but more like I feel physically better."

Haydren nodded, a sly grin on his face. "That is the magic of the Heroes' feast. It can't help emotional woes, but the magic of the meal heals all physical ailments. Any who consume food made by the spell feel more life in their bodies and their spirits rise a bit as well. I assumed you could use a boost after the day you no doubt had."

Louise lowered her fork. "Why?"

Haydren rolled his eyes. "Like I told you, I realize I had been a bit of an ass earlier and wanted to apologize. Due to forces outside both of our control I am now your familiar, and as much as the idea of serving you vexes me I have had worse masters in the past." he looked at her sharply, "Do not think you can take advantage of my servitude however. Keep in mind if you try to force me into an... irritating position I will retaliate."

Louise glared at her familiar, "You're being rude again." she pointed out.

Haydren rolled his eyes. "I will try to explain this to you in words you would understand." he thought for a moment, "How would you feel having to serve a powerless, money-less commoner? One who disrespects you and uses you for to grasp at power they would never attain themselves."

"I would hate it. I would run away the first chance I get." Louise stated with certainty.

"To me you are that commoner." Haydren explained, "Only I do not have the option to flee. As I said, until I have met certain requirements I am bound to your side."

"How did that happen?" Louise asked, as she sampled some more of the food.

"I strongly suspect I displeased the master of Sigil." He stated, sighing as his shoulders sagged.

"Sigil, that's your home right?"

"Indeed it is. A more wonderful and terrifying sight you will never see."

"What could you have done that would involve you being sent to a foreign land?" Louise asked. It was one thing to have a noble of sorts, another to have a criminal for a familiar.

Haydren shrugged. "I have no clue how the Lady's mind works. She has condemned many to her labyrinth for speaking ill of her, and at the same time elevated many to positions of power for the same offense."

"She sounds quite mad." Louise remarked.

"Your lucky we're at least several planes of existence away from Sigil or I have no doubt the lady would try to kill you for that comment." Haydren replied.

Louise ignored the possible death threat for a more interesting piece of information, "Planes of existence?"

"I forgot your people's magic is rather undeveloped." He rubbed his forehead, "I really don't want to explain the metaphysics of multiple realities and worlds to you it would take an impossible amount of time. To sum it up there are countless worlds out there and all of them are connection to Sigil in some way. Each world differs from the next in some way or another. Some major or minor. It could be a minor difference like you wearing a different color shirt to something huge like your country never being founded."

"That sounds like a storyteller's fantasy." Louise said frowning, "What god would allow such madness?"

"Makers actually."

"Makers?"

"Each world has a maker, who brings the world into existence just by thinking of them. When that maker creates that world, everything in it is created by the will of the maker. However, most times a maker is not aware of their creation and a god is created as a watcher of the world and guides it to the will of the creator."

Louise face was an exemplar of fury, "That is blasphemy!" she exclaimed in the outrage only the devout possess.

"Blasphemy? How so?" Haydren asked.

"There can be no power greater than God!" Louise protested, "That's just the way it is. God gave nobles the gift of magic after all!"

Haydren took a seat "According to whom? What proof do you have that what you say is true?"

"It's what the history books tell us!" Louise explained lamely, "Everyone knows the stories of the founder Brimir!"

"So you have only what people told you?" Haydren frowned, "I'm sorry. That's just not proof."

"Well you have no proof of your story." Louise accused

"Half true." Haydren admitted. "It depends on what you would accept as proof."

Louise glared at the man who was threatening her faith. "You say that your from another world. Show me something that I can't find in this world."

"_Jumping across worlds would no doubt ruin her unprepared mind._" Haydren wondered for a moment."Do your people have enchanted weapons?" he asked.

Louise nodded, "We have spells to repair swords, make them sharper and stronger if that is what you mean." she replied.

Haydren shook his head, "No, no, no. Do your people know how to infuse spells into their weapons or can use weapons to cast spells?" he asked.

It was Louise's turn to shake her head, "We have sword shaped wands, but other than those I've never heard of such a thing. You're saying your have something like that?"

Haydren nodded, drawing the rapier strapped to his left hip. "This blade is an artifact from Sigil called 'Wrath's Burning Fury' it has an unusual way of working. You might want to stand back just in case I screw up." he warned her.

Louise stepped back as Haydren ran his tongue along the blade. The thin metal was covered in a thin blue flame.

"That's amazing!" Louise proclaimed, excited. "I've never seen a weapon make its own flame!"

"It's not actually making its own flame." Haydren explained, glad that the girl was so easily distracted. "I feed my magic to it from the handle and the spit works as a medium."

Louise looked at the blade and its then flickering flame. "So it only makes this little fire?" she asked.

"Nope, the stronger magic and the stronger fluid I use makes a stronger flame." he added.

"Stronger fluid?" she asked.

"Spit is good but takes a lot of magic to charge, blood is best." Haydren explained cheerfully,"Any fluid that is involved with life works. I even got it to work with tree sap once or twice."

Louise looked at the second rapier still in its sheath, "So what does your other sword do?" she asked, curious.

"Do you know what acid is?" he asked.

"I think so..." Louise said, unsure, "It's a type of burning water right?"

"Your half right. Acid is a liquid that melts whatever it touches. If the acid is strong enough it melts iron, rock or even flesh into puddles of goo."

Louise put the clues together. "Your sword makes acid? And makes stronger acid with more magic right?"

"Correct. This sword is called 'Envy's Bitter Bite', I use it against anything covered in a thick hide or armor."

Louise looked at the swords with wonder, and a slight hint of disappointment. "I guess this means you are right. My god is a sham."

Haydren rolled his eyes. "I never said that. You assumed that was what I meant."

"Yes you did!" Louise argued.

"No I didn't" he countered, "I just told you that gods have a power that are higher than them."

"That is the same thing!" She snapped stubbornly.

"No it isn't. Trust me I know from experience how gods are made. I have seen the birth and death of many of them in Sigil." Haydren calmly stared her in the eyes, "Do you know how gods are made?" he asked.

"No?"

"Faith, thought and belief." Haydren stated. "A god must be thought up and then mortals must have faith and belief in them."

"That cannot be true." Louise protested, "That sounds more like how to make a child's bedtime story."

Haydren laughed, amused by the comparison. "That is a good way to describe it, but it is the truth of things. A maker gives birth to a god, and when the tale spreads around the god will gain power from their worshipers. A god no-one believes in is powerless, a god worshiped by all is omnipotent."

The revelations that her familiar was stating as fact was too much information for the already stressed mind of Louise. "How do you know so much about all of this?" she asked.

"I served at the whim of Sigil's master for more years than I cared to remember. I have seen the rise and fall of several deities, including the execution of one at the Lady's own hand." Haydren shuddered, "I do not know what my Lady is, but she has stuck down gods at the height of their power long before I was bound to her service."

"I take back what I said earlier. Your old master doesn't sound mad. She sounds terrifying."

Haydren flashed a melancholy grin, "Both descriptions are quite apt."

"Is she why you cannot leave?" Louise asked.

Haydren nodded, an upset frown marking his face. "She is. My lady is either punishing me or giving me a vacation of sorts. I cannot tell. I only know that she told me I must aid you in a quest and serve you until she recalls me."

"Me?" Louise questioned, "I'm not that special."

"I don't understand it either. However, according to my Lady you have done something to earn her favor. Something about you has gained either her interest or respect."

"I really doubt that." Louise muttered.

"Tell me about yourself then." Haydren requested,gesturing at the table still covered in delicious treats. "There is still plenty of food to eat. We can wine, dine and get to know each other better." he suggested.

Louise blushed, "I-I have a fiance!" she stated, mistaking her familiar's intentions.

"And he is a lucky man." Haydren complemented amused. "Don't worry Louise, I have no intention of seducing you. I don't believe in mixing business and pleasure."

"O-oh." Louise stammered, embarrassed. "W-well it's not like someone like you could seduce me!"

"Oh really?" Haydren leaned forward at the challenge, gazing deeply into her eyes. Louise flushed at the attention, but her will stood firm. Then as their eyes remained locked Haydren's tongue peeked out to run across his lips and Louise's eyes were locked onto the action.

Her thoughts betrayed her, "_I kissed those lips._" her traitorous mind reminded her.

Haydren smiled as if he knew what she was thinking. Slowly he took her hand in his own, laying a delicate kiss on the back of it. Louise's mind focused everything it could on the sensation of his lips on her skin. A pleasant shiver ran down the length of her spine. Inevitably her flush bloomed into a mortified shade of red as she realized the truth, _" Oh no... I want to kiss him again."_

Louise turned her head to the side in a futile attempt to hide her reaction. Haydren laughed at the sign of her loss and his victory. "Don't worry Louise." He assured her, "I've been at this game longer than you have been alive."

Haydren's declaration of skill didn't help Louise's hammering heart and the embarrassment she felt. _"Oh Birmir help me, I was lusting for my familiar." _Louise loaded her plate a second time, using the food as a distraction from her chaos creating familiar.

Much to Louise's displeasure, Haydren did not let the silence persist for long. "So why are so familiars such an important matter?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"There are many reasons mages want a familiar." Louise explained more grateful for the change of subject than she was willing to admit. "First of all there is the prestige granted from summoning a strong familiar. Normally a stronger familiar means that the mage will possess powerful magic."

"You make it sound like the only reason to have a decent familiar is to brag about it." Louise's familiar commented. "If it's any consolation to you, I think your probably the strongest mage in the school apart from me."

"That's not all!" Louise snapped, flustered. "Familiars can grant their master an enhancement in vision and hearing."

Haydren's eyebrow raised a small measure. "How so?"

"Whatever the familiar can see or hear, the master can as well."

Haydren smirked, the action unsettled Louise. "You haven't tried that part yet have you?"

"N-no. Why?"

Haydren pointedly stared out the window, his eyes staring at the treeline that was nearly a mile away. "Just try it." He insisted.

Louise activated the magical link, slightly disoriented by the sensation of two fields of vision at once. As she adjusted to it she realized her vision must be mistaken as she looked at the sight of Guiche the Bronze with a girl from the first year classes at his side. What amazed Louise was that the pair she was spying on was standing _right beside the trees!  
_Louise stumbled out of her seat, "What magic is this?" she cried out, canceling the link.

Haydren was grinning like a fool, "I suppose you could call it divine. A certain talent of mine is to extend my senses for miles. If I wanted I could hear all over this castle and beyond."

"What else can you do?" Louise asked suspicious, _"This is the third time he has surprised me with his odd magic!" she thought with annoyance. "I can't believe my own familiar is better at magic than me!"_

Haydren only smiled at her in that infuriating way of his, "It would be a shorter list to explain what I cannot do." he said succinctly.

Louise was less than impressed with his answer. "Fine. Don't answer me. Just tell me if you want to spring any more surprises on me." Louise turned away, rubbing at her irritated eyes.

If anything Haydren's playful grin became even bigger, having traveled the various worlds many times prior, there was always one way that he loved amusing himself. "Louise, I want to spring another surprise on you." he said, and she could hear the humor in his voice.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently, turning to face her familiar.

And the pair of golden wings extending from his back.


	2. Adding To Zero

Louise leaned back against her bed as she stared at the shining feathers covering her familiar's appendages, "Your a...a...an angel?" she gasped out in disbelief. Her heart was hammering in her chest with the force of a tempest, "I summoned an angel for a familiar..." she murmured in amazement. "Wow..."

Haydren smiled at her, his grin loaded with enough mischief for the ages. "Angel, Celestial, Paragon... There's actually quite a few names to describe me." He said, leaning up against the walls of the room.

W-why couldn't I see your wings before?" the flummoxed mage sputtered, sitting up, "In fact, why didn't you tell me your an angel?"

Haydren shrugged, folding his wings close to his sides, "I had them tucked away." Haydren explained. "I do it anytime I am summoned anywhere. Do you have any idea what it's like to be summoned by a backwater culture and be worshiped by them?" he shuddered, "It's very creepy."

"That doesn't tell me why you didn't tell me your an angel!" she stated in a huff.

The angel scratched behind an ear. "I didn't really trust you, also I was kind of upset at being banished to only the Lady knows where for what seems like the thousandth time."

Louise's eye was fast developing a twitch. "I can see why she would banish you so often."

Haydren frowned at the diminutive spell caster. "There is no need to be mean." he stated with a huff.

Louise released an exasperated sigh, "I'm starting to think your less of an angel and more of a winged dick." she said crassly.

Haydren frowned at his newest master, "You don't happen to have an uncle Dean do you?" he asked dryly.

"What kind of name is Dean?" Louise asked.

"A man who lived in a world of inconsistencies and plot holes." Haydren covered his eyes as if imagining something shameful. "I had such high hopes for that world..." the world traveler lamented.

"_I really don't want to know."_ Louise ignored her familiars oddity, a more important thought crossed her mind. "Haydren?"

"What?"

Louise swallowed her pride, "Can you teach me magic?" she asked.

Haydren didn't even give it a moment of thought. "Nope."

"What?" the mage in training squawked, "Why not?"

"You can't use my style of magic. No spark of the divine." he explained, "You have powerful magic, but its not enough to just be strong. You need endless patience, an impossible imagination, and an iron will. Not something a child like you would possess."

Louise tossed herself back on her bed with a sigh, "I was hoping you could help me raise my reputation in the school."

Haydren bowed with a flourish, "Do you remember nothing of my introduction from this morning?" he asked amazed, "I told you, I am a _Bard._ Messing with reputations and putting on a show is my bread and butter."

Louise sat up in a flash, "What are you telling me?" she asked insistently.

"I really shouldn't have to explain this." Haydren stated, exasperated, "I am a divine being. There is a very, _very_ slim list of what I cannot do to help you if I wished."

Louise gave him a sarcastic look that could curdle milk. "So what would I have to do to for your help? Offer a sacrifice? Some quest?"

"Ha, ha, ha." Haydren said dryly, "No. I am willing to give your reputation a boost. It wouldn't do to serve the lowest member of this school."

"Oh joy." Louise said, with equal sarcasm. "I'm so glad. So what is your plan?"

"What would your classmates do if you turned your familiar into an angel in front of their eyes?"

Louise grinned, "That would help a lot." She admitted, "It would be better if I could cast magic better."

"I think I can help with that too." Haydren reached behind his back and plucked a feather from a wing. Louise saw the grimace on his face as the feather came free. "Where is that wooden catalyst you were using earlier."

"You mean my wand?" she asked, pulling the piece of wood out of a pocket of her clothes.

"It's a wooden catalyst." Haydren said, taking the wand from his master's hands. "Be prepared to look away, there might be a brief flare of light."

"What do you-"

Haydren wrapped the feather around the wand, causing a glaring sunlight to emit from the combination of items.

"Oh sweet firstborn of Birmir! My eyes!" Louise screamed, rolling off her bed and clutching at the source of her pain. "That was not a flare! Looking at the sun is less painful! What was that!"

Unseen by Louise's blinded eyes, Haydren had the good grace to look bashful, "Your magic may be a slight be more powerful than I had predicted." he explained. "Hold still while I fix this."

Louise felt a cool hand press over her eyes and a chill not unlike a cloth soaked in ice water seep into her eyes. "Feel better?" the familiar asked.

"So much better." Louise breathed in relief, leaning into the hand. "What happened to my wand?"

"See for yourself." Haydren replied, helping her to sit up.

Louise took the tool into her hands with amazement, "It's gorgeous." she stated.

The average student's wand was made of oak, an unmarked rod of wood a dozen inches long. Louise's wand had transformed, becoming a sleek silver rod. Emerald veins ran across the surface like streaks of rain or vines growing along a wall adding to its otherworldly appearance. Louise could feel a calming presence in the tool, her magic flowed to it like a puppy waiting for an order from its owner.

"What did you do to it?" Louise asked breathlessly, "It feels alive!"

"I reforged it with my own magic. Your wand is now made of living alchemic silver, it should be able to take much more of your power and allow you to control your spells much better."

"Really?" the noble asked, excited "Are you sure?"

Haydren nodded confidently, "Yes. I'm certain." he said with a humble smile. "Try a spell." he suggested.

Louise held her wand steady in front of her. "Ignite!" she commanded, giving her want a gentle flick.

A long tongue of flame erupted from the wand's tip, the streaming blaze scorching the stone ceiling above them before the young mage could cancel the spell.

Haydren frowned, disappointed. "That's not right." he remarked."That looked way too out of control. I must have gotten my spell wrong."

Louise's expression wasn't of disappointment, instead it was starstruck and joyous. A face filled with the excitement of only an unexpected victory could create, "I did it!" she squealed, "I cast a spell! I cast a spell!" she chanted, "I finally cast a proper spell!"

She wrapped her arms around the angel in a hug that neither of them were expecting to happen.

"I take it your happy with the gift?" he asked humorously.

Louise nodded, her face still buried in her familiar's chest, still overjoyed. Haydren could hear her muttering, "Thank you!" over and over.

"You're going to be up all night practicing spells aren't you?" he asked.

Young Louise could only nod, too happy for words.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

True to the prediction Louise spent the night practicing every spell her class had learned to date.

Rocks were converted to various metals, wind gusted about the room making a mess of things, and more scorch marks stained the room and damaged the excited noble's belongings. Amused by the antics of his hyperactive master, Haydren dutifully repaired the damage and restored the room constantly by waving his hands only for Louise to ravage the room with her magic again and again. By sunrise the hurricane of energy that was Louise had dwindled until it was little more than dying breeze.

Louise lay across her bed, sweat stained clothes sticking to her body, wand held in her hand and a smile was stuck on her face so well that Haydren doubted his magic could remove it.

The winged humanoid looked down at his master, "Have you tired yourself out yet?" he asked. At some point during the wild mage's spell casting marathon the winged humanoid had vanished the proof of his divinity, concealing the wings again and making him appear human again.

Louise nodded, ready to sleep.

"Do you have classes today?"

"No..." Louise said slowly, obviously lying as she began stretching like a cat ready to nap. "I want to sleep..." she moaned.

"So you don't want to show up all of your classmates who have been mocking you for more than a year?"

Louise groaned, slamming a pillow over her face.

"Oh?" Haydren said in a teasing tone, "Does that mean we wont be making them jealous of you and your new found feats of magic? Spitting teeth from the fury of knowing you summoned a celestial being while they are stuck with mortal creatures? Don't you want to make them hate every second of their continued existence as you show them your the most powerful of them all?"

Louise threw the pillow at her familiar. "I would be damned if I said your words were not poisoned honey to my ears!" she cursed. "Help me get dressed for the day, I have revenge to take!"

"That's the spirit!" the winged humanoid cheered.

Louise leaned up with a pitiful groan, bags forming under her eyes from a late night of hard work. "Can you hand me a change of clothes?" she asked, "Underwear is in the lowest drawer of the closet."

Haydren gathered the silken garb of a noble, and handed her the clothes. "Here you are. Need me to dress you too?" he teased.

Louise rolled her eyes, slipping off the sweat stained outfit from the prior day. "I'm trying to be respectful to you after all you've done to help, but if you want I can treat you like a dog." she replied with a lackluster tone. Haydren could still see a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. Even worn out, her heart was smiling.

Haydren waved a hand in the direction of his master, in an instant Louise was dressed and ready for the day. "What was that?" Louise questioned, rubbing at the exposed skin of her arms. "My skin feels so weird too! Was that another of your spells?"

Haydren nodded, "A quickened set of spells. I use them every so often when I need to prepare for the day." Haydren waved a hand at himself, the well traveled scholar's garb transforming into a set of high quality clothes suited for a servant of the royal courts.

"Ready to start showing off?" Louise asked with a smirk, any observer could see she was holding back a much wider grin.

"I thought to start you would show me the gruel you are served for breakfast and I would show your classmates how well I can cook." Haydren suggested. He could see the renewed spring in Louise's step as she practically floated to the door.

The pair excited the room just as another pair excited from a door across the hall. A busty girl with burning red hair, at her side a large red lizard that possessed a flame on the tip of its tail. The Celestial being looked at the lizard intently, _"Looks like something from the plane of fire... A salamander of some sort?" _he wondered.

The redhead spotted Louise and grinned widely, walking over with a skip in her step. Haydren noticed that Louise's joy dimmed a little more with each step the busty girl made towards them. "Good morning, Louise." she greeted.

"Good morning... Kirche..." Louise looked like she would rather lose her new control over magic than say the words.

"So this is your familiar?" the newly named Kirche asked mockingly pointing an unwanted finger at a frowning Haydren.

Louise gave her a tired look, "Of course he's my familiar." she snapped, to tired to deal with such an annoyance after such a long night, "I, unlike you, do not make the habit of inviting men over at all hours of the night."

Kirche's face flashed with hatred for the barest moment before shifting into a mask of flirty disinterest. "I heard it was a human." she drawled, "Is he the reason your so tired? Did you break him in last night?"

Despite her fatigue, Louise flushed, "Don't be crude!" Louise snarled, "He is my familiar! Nothing more!" Haydren had to restrain himself from making his own witty remark, it would do little good to sour Louise to his efforts to aid her.

"Its so like you to summon a commoner with a spell to summon a familiar." Kirche continued, "It's just what expects from you 'Louise the Zero.'"

"Oh my various gods." Haydren moaned, looking at the redhead with disgust and contempt, "Do you really have nothing better to do with your time than insult Ms. Valliere? Does it really relieve the burden of your withered virtue so much to mock my master for her flaws?"

Both girls looked at Haydren with shock.

"How dare you!" Kirche openly glared at the familiar, "Your 'master' is known around the school for failing every spell she tries! We all know she paid you to stand and defend her!" She gestured at the Salamander at her feet, "That brat you're defending couldn't even summon a proper familiar like mine!"

Haydren blatantly rolled his eyes adding a roll of his head and shoulders to add to the insult, "Here are some wise words that you may never have heard. It is better to be thought a fool than to speak and it is proven." Haydren glared at the fire themed pair. "You stupid little children are the only ones to think me a simple commoner."

"Well what are you then?" Kirche demanded in a huff.

Haydren looked at the pink haired girl at his side, "Should I show her Mistress?" he asked respectfully.

"Show her." Louise said, already anticipating Kirche's reaction.

Haydren bent forward, the golden wings emerging from his back with the sound of tearing cloth. He stood tall as his wings stretched out, "I am no commoner, little mage." he said dramatically, calling on a small illusion to outline him with divine light, "I am an angel granted to the service of Louise Valliere."

Kirche's legs buckled beneath her from Haydren's presence. "N-no way." she denied, speaking softly, "T-there is just no way!"

Louise stepped beside Haydren, a satisfied smirk on her face, "Believe it Zerbst." she said triumphantly, "My familiar is an angel. Much better than an overheated lizard, don't you think?"

"H-how?" Kirche asked, her eyes wide from the world shattering revelation.

"I called, and Haydren answered." Louise answered simply. "Come Haydren, lets make our way to breakfast."

The pair departed, leaving behind a redhead on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Satisfied?" Haydren asked, once they were out of Kirche's line of sight. He mended the torn cloth on his back with magic, remaking the material so that it molded around his released wings.

"You have no idea how good that felt." Louise said with no small hint of satisfaction. "I bet you showing your true form in the dining hall will result in a much better reaction."

The pair walked down the halls of the school, students and faculty alike stopped to gawk at Louise and her now winged familiar. Many rubbed their eyes with disbelief, those whom had recently eaten wondered if perhaps their food had been drugged.

The Academy of Magic's dining hall was the tallest building in the castle. Haydren's spatial awareness was oddly limited when it came to local features, rather than where he was in the multiverse, yet he could swear the building was just barely in the center of the entire castle. When the rumor causing pair entered the large hall, the morning chatter died in an instant.

Haydren looked about, the designs were common and found in almost all the younger dimensions. Three long parallel tables for people to sit and eat. A much smaller upper table was set up in the back, "_Judging from the lack of a colored cloak, I would guess they are staff or teachers._" Haydren thought with a roll of his eyes. "Color coordinated clothes to represent rank? I am in a backwater community..." The world traveler muttered with a grimace.

With every eye in the room upon her, Louise walked calmly to her usual place at the middle long-table. Haydren played his part perfectly, pulling out her chair and laying a napkin in her lap with the elegance of a perfectly behaved butler.

Haydren purposefully glared down at the assortment of delicious looking foods laid out before his master. "My lady," he said loudly, "Let me remove this gruel from your sight, it is unsuited for a woman of your palate."

Louise could only nod, afraid that if she spoke she would give the game away. Haydren waved his hand and the food was displaced, the entries vanishing only to reappear in unoccupied spaces along the table. The angel channeled a small spark of divinity to the fingers of his right hand, briefly giving them a holy glow as he snapped his fingers. The light separated and floated to the table as Haydren used it to cast his Hero's feast.

Everyone in the hall began clamoring, surrounding the pair to watch as Haydren's spell took the form of delicious foods, succulent treats and tantalizing dishes. A hunger inducing aroma began to tease the senses of those around the pair, many of them felt their hunger gnaw at them at the beautiful bait before them. Louise did her best to appear calm and collected, simply loading a polite amount onto her plate and saying a soft prayer before eating calmly. At once Haydren's magic renewed Louise's sapped strength, erasing the fatigue that she had been feeling.

Haydren stood faithfully at her side, pouring a drink for his master and looking every part like a high class servant. His wings remained tucked to his sides, pressed to his back but still plain to see for everyone. _"It has been so long sense I pulled a prank." _He thought with some amusement, _"Maybe this world wont be so bad after all."_

Louise finished her first plate and was filling her second when a fool decided to try to sample Haydren's confections. The Angel ended the idea with two slaps across the hand and face from a riding crop. "Your name is Guiche? Correct?" Haydren asked coldly, keeping the crop pointed at the offender's eye. "You shame your family's name _thief._"

Guiche had the good grace to look embarrassed, but still opened his mouth, "Louise, I demand you share this food with the rest of us. It is only proper." he insisted.

Louise ignored him, her only response to let out an unladylike sigh of satisfaction as she took a bite of a syrup coated pastry.

Haydren glared down at the boy that was over a million years his junior, "Child, sit down and shut up before you embarrass yourself even further."

Guiche moved as if to say something rude, only to blanch and back down. Bullying Louise had been easy, buy trying to bully what looked to be an angel that was willing to smack you around was a fool's errand.

Before Guiche could depart, Louise laid her silverware down with a forcefully loud clatter, "Guiche, you and the rest of the class spent a year now mocking me. Thanks to everyone's efforts I lack a single friend among your numbers, and honestly, I'm not sure I want to. You are all biased and petty, and I am not the one for fair-weather friends. I couldn't do a single spell having lacked the proper instrument, but now thanks to my wonderful familiar, I can." Louise pulled the silver wand from her clothes and gave it a flick, conjuring a thin and steady flame at its end. "I can do magic, I summoned a glorious being for a familiar, and I am sick of the way all of you treat me. It is that simple. I owe you nothing, I will give you all nothing, and I will treat you all as you treated me."

Louise stood, wiping her face with a napkin. "Haydren, could you please remove the remains of my meal. It is far too good for the likes of these _lesser_ mages." She walked towards the exit with head held high.

The angel smiled and waved his hand once more, dispelling his culinary creations and sending them to where they came. As he turned to follow the one who called him, Hayden glanced at the stunned and shocked faces all around the room, _"Now that was unexpectedly fun." _he thought. _"Who knew that boosting the moral of a socially shunted teen would feel so rewarding."_

Haydren glanced at the riding crop in his hand with a weary eye, _"Now I just want to know why in the name of the abyss would a school girl have this in her room."_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Haydren felt some curiosity as he and Louise made their way to Louise's first class of the day. The classroom design for the Tristain Academy were familiar to the world traveler. _"This place looks like a college lecture hall..." _Haydren looked at the stone walls, stone ceiling, stone floor, even stone desks and furniture in each classroom. _"Do these people not know anything besides stonework? I swear I could open a wood working shop and make a fortune!" _

When Haydren and Louise entered, every student in the room simultaneously turned their heads towards them. The student's seats were arranged in upward rows like an odd crescent shaped staircase.

"It's true! _She did summon an angel_!" The single whisper started the wave, all the students were whispering to each other and retelling the rumors they had heard all morning. Louise noticed Kirche sitting in a back row, surrounded by a ring of admirers. To Louise's private enjoyment the lusting boys seemed to have forgotten the large breasted red-head the moment Louise walked into the room. "_This day cannot be any better._" Louise considered with a slight smile.

Beside her, Haydren was following his master's eyes and making his own observations about the woman with the salamander. "_Her appearance seems much more haggard than when we saw her this morning._" he thought, _"I suppose finding out your verbal punching bag is better than you would be a devastating blow to one's ego. It seems she was using those boys to make her feel better only to be crushed a second time when Louise appeared."_

Haydren turned his attention to the various familiars around the room. Kirche's salamander was fidgeting under its master's seat, "_Probably distressed by its master's mood._" A dozen ravens and cats were scattered around the room, making Haydren sniff. Despite his feathery appendages, the celestial being was not a fan of birds. _"Let's see a multi-legged basilisk, a giant mole, a mage's eye, some squid-beast..." _Haydren's eyes swept past the window in time to see a giant snake's head duck out of sight,_ "Hmm, looked like a stone wyrm. Been a while since I've seen one of those above topsoil."_

Louise took her seat as Haydren dutifully stood behind her, arms crossed behind his back and wings tucked at his side. The classroom door opened, a middle aged plump woman walked in. Haydren frowned at her choice in clothes, "_I know I'm not the best dressed at times but an outfit of dark purple robes with a pointed hat? What other stereotypes is the maker of this world going to throw out?_"

The lecturing teacher stood at the lowest level, behind a boulder sized desk. She looked over the class with a merry expression, neither Louise nor Haydren missed the way her eyes lingered on them for a moment. "Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring. "

The teacher's eyes bore down upon the most newsworthy pair in the room. Her eyes traveled over Haydren's exposed wings, looking for a sign of deceit or deception. "My, my. You've summoned quite a... peculiar familiar, Miss Vallière," she remarked as she looked at Haydren. The comment was fairly innocent, but the classroom exploded with loud whispering.

"I still say it's a hoax!" one voice protested.

Haydren barely glanced at the speaker, "Ms. Louise, who is that trash?" he asked plainly.

"Malicorne the common cold." Louise replied. "Ignore him. He is no-one of consequence."

The boy was instantly incensed. "I am Malcorne the Windward!" he spat, "Don't think that we will all be fooled by a_ freak_ and a show of consisting of one trick!"

Haydren glared.

The boy instantly felt his throat constrict as his voice was lost to the angel's ire. "Louise, tell me, what do you mean by 'common cold'? Is it an illness?"

"_What are you up too?_" Louise wondered as she nodded, "A cold is an illness consisting of fever, aches in the body, sneezing and a runny nose. Why?"

Haydren kept his eyes on the idiot who insulted him, "I think your name for this _worm_ suits him well. I am just going to make it more... _obvious_."

The egotistical brat felt his throat release only for a new illness to strike. At once Malicorne felt the aches and chills of a cold overtake him as his nose began running like a faucet. "Wha-what is this?" he yelled in panic, before a roaring sneezing fit prevented him from talking.

Haydren looked at the now sickly Malicorne like one would watch a dying mouse, morbid amusement in his eyes.

The teacher pointed her wand at Haydren, and the angel felt a spell wash over him to no effect. He turned to the teacher with the same disdain in his eyes. "I do hope you have a good explanation for your action." He said, his annoyance clear in his voice.

Chevreuse glanced at the still sneezing Malicorne,_"I never even saw him cast the spell." _the teacher swallowed dryly, not very confident in her decision,"Y-you will return Mr. Malicorne to his proper health at once?"she weakly demanded, her statement sounding more like a question.

Haydren folded his arms in front of him, raising an eyebrow. "I do not obey you _mortal._" the word sounded oddly distorted as it past Haydren's lips and at once the teacher felt like she was decades older, "I only obey the commands of Lady Vallière."

Louise sighed, pretending to be unconcerned by the surrounding events. "Haydren, release him." She ordered, "I don't want you to have to punish everyone for slighting me." she cast a glance at the snot stained boy, "I think he has learned his lesson after all."

Haydren gave a short bow, the spell on the brat breaking leaving him on the floor looking a mess. Fear was evident in Malicorne's eyes as he realized that his disbelief was not enough to shield him if he continued to make mistakes. He bowed his head to Louise at once, "I am sorry Ms. Vallière." he choked out, "Please forgive me."

"Take your seat Malicorne." Louise ordered, seemingly uncaring. "I am here to study and learn, not listen to the pandering of people who do not matter to me."

The students broke out with judgmental murmurings again, each wondering about this new change in Louise. In the back row a vexed redhead had come to a decision. _"If I just take him away, Louise will go back to being a zero..."_ she schemed, unknowingly in vain.

Chevreuse looked around the classroom with a concerned expression. She pointed her wand again, and, as if from nowhere, the mouths of the students who'd were whispering were suddenly filled with lumps of red clay. "_let's hope that stops them from making any mistakes..._" she thought, keeping Haydren in her vision as she moved. "_I have little choice but to let this pass for now, if that 'angel' is as skilled as I fear it would do little good to earn his anger..._"

"You people shall continue the lesson in that state." She stated sternly, The oral plugs put a firm stopper on any further outbursts as she forced the class to return their attention to the curriculum. _"I need to inform the headmaster about this as soon as class is over! That familiar holds potent magic I have never seen before."_

"Now then, let's begin the lesson." Chevreuse coughed heavily and waved her wand. A few pebbles materialized on her desktop.

"My Runic name is 'Red Clay.'" the teacher began, her voice settling into a stronger tone, "...Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Guiche?"

"Yes, of course Mrs. Chevreuse." the boy stated, flourishing a rose in his hand, "They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind." he stated dramatically.

Chevreuse nodded. "And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference."

Once again, Chevreuse glanced directly at Haydren as if expecting him to curse the entire class for nothing. She turned away, still keeping him within her peripheral vision. "The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life."

Haydren stood in a disciplined pose that a palace guards would be envious of, but inside his mind was lax and lethargic._"This is so boring! Her knowledge of arcane arts is so damn weak! Ugh! I want to go back to upsetting the status quo not waiting to do something." _A celestial being he may be, but Haydren was as susceptible to boredom as any other living creature.

"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'." the earth mage continued "While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more." Chevreuse turned her attention to the pebbles and twirled her wand over them. She then whispered a spell, and they began to glow brightly. When the light dimmed away, the pebbles had been changed into sparkling lumps of metal.

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse!?" Kirche leaned forward over her desk. More than one boy in front of her quickly turned in their seat to glimpse her exposed bust.

"No, it isn't. It's plain brass." the teacher explained,"Only Square-class mages are able to transmute to gold. I'm just..." Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "A Triangle mage..."

"Louise." Haydren nudged her.

"What?" she whispered back, "We're in the middle of a lesson here!" she said, keeping her eyes to the front.

"Don't worry about that, I have a spell on us so we will be ignored." he assured her, "What does she mean by triangle? Do you people rank each others with shapes?"

"It's the number of elements that they can add to a spell, which also determines the level of a mage." Louise explained.

"That is it? Not the power behind the spell or the way you can use the elements?" he questioned.

"Well yes. I am you can use an Earth spell on its own, but if you add Fire magic or wind to it, the overall power of the spell increases greatly," Louise explained. "Those who can stack two elements like Fire and Earth together are called Line mages. Mrs. Chevreuse, being able to combine three elements, Earth-Earth-Fire, is a Triangle mage."

Haydren paused. "I see. So in other words, the teacher thinks she is a powerful mage, because she's called a Triangle?"

"Exactly."

"I am never going to get used to this backwater world..." Haydren lamented, breaking his spell.

The teacher noticed the reappearance of her student in time for a demonstration, "Ms. Vallière, perhaps I should have you demonstrate for me?"

Louise stood and walked to the front, "What would you like me to do?" she asked respectfully.

"Try changing these pebbles here into a metal of your choice." the teacher requested.

Louise drew her new wand. Once again all eyes were on her and the unusual tool in her possession. Before she could cast however another of class had to say their mind.

"Umm... Mrs. Chevreuse!" Kirche said nervously.

"Yes?"

"I think it would be better if you didn't let her..." the redhead said unsure.

"And why is that?"

"It's dangerous," Kirche answered plainly. The majority of the class nodded in agreement.

"Dangerous? How so?"

"This is your first time teaching Louise, right?"

"It is, but I hear she's a hard worker. Now, Miss Vallière. Don't you worry, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you dread making mistakes." the Teacher said to her student.

"Don't, Louise!" Kirche cried, her face pale.

Louise glared at her foe. "Shut up Kirche." she said rudely. Chevreuse stood next to Louise and smiled.

"Miss Vallière, you have to visualize vividly the metal that you wish to transmute them into." the teacher encouraged.

Giving a confident nod, Louise tapped the pebbles with her silver wand. She looked adorable as she pursed her lips and focused, chanting the incantation with a confident voice that the students had never seen her possess. "_I need to make something better than gold!_" Louise insisted in her head. "_The most beautiful gems in the world!_"

Still watching from his position by her seat, Haydren smiled. Unknown to all witnessing it he was guiding her will and magic from a distance. The students partially or completely ducked under their desks for cover.

Closing her eyes, Louise uttered a short rune and flourished her wand.

A bright light overtook the classroom as the pebbles transformed, bending to Louise's will.

Where there had once been three bronze pebbles there sat three grape sized pieces of diamond, shining beautifully in the morning sunlight. The multiple facets of the rocks created miniature rainbows from the reflected lights.

The class erupted into chaos, unsure of what they were seeing. Not only had Louise not ruined a spell with an explosion but it seemed like she had done something else unheard of.

"That looks like glass!"

"Did she just create diamonds!"

"Impossible! Even Square mages have difficulty making gold!"

Chevreuse tapped the stones with her wand, her face paling as she confirmed her results. "I-its real!" she exclaimed, startled. "Ms. Valliere made diamonds!"

For the first time since her arrival Louise stood proudly in front of her class, a satisfied smile on her face. "Does anyone want to call me Louise the Zero now?" she asked the stunned observers.

Haydren stood watching, feeling entertained as he also felt a small drop of pride when he could see the sincere smile bloom on his master's face. "_I think I might like it here after all."  
_


	3. Basis of Faith

Reading stories loaded with cliches and dull featureless characters was poison to Haydren.

Lacking the need to sleep or eat the celestial familiar had to find something to do when Louise slept. His first thought had been to read, to learn about the culture that he found himself in the midst of. Tristain Magic Academy's library was easy enough to find, being located in the same tower as the dining hall. The bookshelves were tall, roughly ten yards in height, covering the walls with a few shelves in the middle surrounding tables for students to study at.

What little Haydren found was the low class run of the mill stories that could only come about in the earliest ages of cultures. For a being that lived for storytelling, it was a massive disappointment. The library had been packed with textbooks, only a small fraction of that being a story book, and only three percent of that fraction had been anything noteworthy.

"I should have known." Haydren complained, "I can't believe I got my hopes up for nothing..."

The sound of books falling to the floor caught the outsider's attention. Regardless of the late hour, there was another browsing the shelves of the academy. The man responsible for the noise looked familiar.

The man noticed Haydren's approach, "Ah, your miss Vallière's familiar, correct? What are you doing in the library at such a late hour?" he asked politely.

"I am indeed Mr...?"

The teacher gasped in embarrassed surprise, "Oh that is rude of me." He apologized, "I am Colbert the Flame Snake." he introduced. "I teach fire magics here at the academy."

Haydren gave a short polite bow, taking care to not brush the shelves with his wings. "I am Haydren Maximillion, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. As to what I am doing here? I am reading and learning of your people's culture." he explained politely.

Colbert nodded excitedly, "Find anything you like?"

Haydren shook his had sadly, "Unfortunately, I have not. It may have to do more with the fact that I am used to the much grander library of my home than here. I cannot seem to find anything to hold my interests."

"I know the feeling." Colbert agreed. "I have been looking up old history books to find the meaning of the marks upon your hand. They are familiar to me, but I cannot place where I have seen them before. It has been irritating me ever since the Springtime Familiar Summoning."

Haydren raised his hand, displaying the scar-like marks. "You mean these? I could have told you that had you asked."

"Really?" Colbert questioned, surprised, "What does it say then?"

"Gandalfr." Haydren stated, "In the common tongue it would translate to mean 'the left hand of God'."

"I know that name!" Colbert shouted, rushing to a section of the library. "That was the title of Brimir's familiar!"

Haydren watched amused as Colbert scrambled over the pages. "Not here. It must be in Fenrir's library!" the professor exclaimed. "Be careful, this is a section only allowed to the Teachers. Students are not allowed." he warned the familiar.

"Good thing I'm not a student." Haydren dryly remarked as he followed the professor to a section of books that were held behind a locked gate.

Haydren watched as Colbert levitated up to an out-of-reach shelf and scanned it intently for a particular book. His efforts were rewarded as his gaze fell upon the title of the book. "I found it!" he announced with glee.

"What is it?" Haydren questioned.

Colbert laid out the book with great care. "It is a very old text which holds descriptions of the familiars that had been used by the Founder Brimir."

Colbert flipped the pages until his entire attention was focused on one particular paragraph written in the book, and as he read on in fascination, his eyes grew wide. "Haydren would you kindly let me see your hand?" Haydren presented his marked hand and Colbert compared it with the book.

"Ah!" he gasped in surprise. At that moment, he lost the concentration necessary for maintaining his Levitation and almost fell to the floor. Holding the book in his arms, he hurriedly descended to the floor and ran out of the library. "Quickly! To the Headmaster's office!"

After twenty minutes of running across the moonlit corridors of the academy Colbert hit the headmaster's door running, throwing it open with reckless haste. "Sir Osmond!" he yelled out.

Haydren entered swiftly after, albeit with a less reckless manner. His eyes instantly locked onto a young woman, a secretary by his guess, and an old man who was most likely their target. Both were standing behind the desk, however the woman's face was flushed. _"I wonder if we interrupted something personal?" _the celestial wondered.

"What is it?" the elder asked, drawing Haydren's thoughts to the here and now rather than what could have been happening before they entered.

The unnamed secretary sat back at her desk, sitting there as if nothing had happened. Sir Osmond had his arms behind him, and turned to face the visitors with a serious expression. That was certainly a quick recovery.

"I-I-I have some big news!" Colbert announced, presenting his book.

"There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events." Osmond said with practiced wisdom. Haydren just rolled his eyes at the display.

"P-P-Please take a look at this!" Colbert insisted as he handed Osmond the book he had been reading just before.

"This is "The Familiars of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Are you still going around digging up old literature like this?" Osmond questioned, his voice slightly stern. "If you have time to do that, why don't you think up some better ways of collecting school fees from those slack nobles? Mister, err... What was it again?"

Sir Osmond cocked his head.

"It's Colbert! You forgot?!" the teacher complained with disbelief.

"Right, right. Now I remember. It's just that you talked so fast I never really caught it. So, Colby, what is it about this book?"

Colbert's eye twitched but let the slip pass. "Please take a look at this! Haydren show him your hand!"

Haydren presented the marked hand. The moment he saw the arcane symbols upon the familiar's flesh, Osmond's expression changed. His eyes took on a solemn light. "Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?" It was not a request.

Miss Longueville frowned but stood and left the room. Osmond spoke only after he confirmed she was properly outside. "Explain this to me with every detail, Mister Colbert..." the headmaster commanded.

"You can plainly see for yourself!" Colbert replied, "Miss Vallière's familiar Haydren is proof that she is a void mage!"

Haydren raised a delicate eyebrow as he watched a kaleidoscope of emotions pass over their faces as they spoke. "I take it a void mage is something of significant importance in your culture?" he asked.

"How do you not know this?" Colbert blurted out in surprise. Haydren pointed a thumb at his still present wings. "Oh...Yes... Of course." Colbert muttered, sufficiently chagrined. "The founder, Brimir, was the first void mage. He used his great power to push back the Elves and …."

It wasn't long before Haydren regretted asking. _"So that is my lady's plan."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Louise woke to the sounds of a string instrument being played lightly. Her eyelids fluttered at the noise, feeling herself being gently pulled from the lure of sleep by the gentle music. It was soft and subtle, but filled with joy and passion, like the sunrise made into music.

The little mage sat up in her bed, looking at her familiar sitting in the windowsill with his back to her. In his hands was a shining silver fiddle, the instrument reflecting the morning daylight like it was a mirror. Even though she had just awoken, Louise was perceptive enough to notice her familiar's expression. Even as his hands worked miracles of music, his eyes stared blankly over the horizon. A small frown marred his features.

Louise stood, brushing the last traces of sleep from her eyes. "Haydren? What's the matter?"

The morning melody stopped as Haydren laid the sliver tool in his lap. The frown had yet to leave his face. "I believe I have discovered why the Lady of Pain sent me here."

"Oh?"

"You're a void mage Louise. An heir to your beloved Brimir's magic it seems." Haydren said calmly.

Whatever calm Louise had possessed before was obliterated in an instant. "You're joking. Another of your teasing remarks!" she accused.

Haydren shrugged, "Supposedly not. I've spent the twilight hours of last night speaking to your headmaster and your teacher Colbert. Both of them are of the opinion that you may in fact be a void mage. According to them the signs are evident. Void mages only conjure humanoid familiars, and..." Haydren presented the runes marking his right hand. "These are the runes of Gandalfr, the left hand of god. According to Colbert, historically the runes have only appeared on Brimir's familiar."

Louise flopped back in bed in an undignified heap. "Is it odd that I want to feel overjoyed at this, but at the same time it fills me with dread?"

Haydren grinned, "Perhaps a little odd. However, I would have found it much more odd if you had no... concerns at all. Now would you like to hear the better news?"

Louise glared at her smirking familiar, resisting the urge to smack him with her pillows. "Just tell me already." she commanded.

"Your void magic is unpleasantly similar to the Lady of Pain's own magic. I daresay that if you were guided properly it would take little time for you to surpass your idolized Brimir."

Louise gave into temptation, throwing her largest pillow at the bearer of unpleasant news. "It is too early in the morning to deal with this." She complained, "Why do you have to throw my life into such turmoil?"

Haydren captured the projectile pillow, using to better prop himself in his seat. "Oh? So you didn't like me uplifting your reputation or giving you the tools to cast magic at the level of a master? You didn't enjoy rubbing your superiority into the faces of everyone that has doubted you for all these years?"

Louise covered her head with another pillow, "Oh no, just no!" she protested from beneath her bed sheets, "You are not going to make me change my mind today with foul temptations and honeyed words!" Louise burrowed deeper underneath her feathery defense, "I am staying in bed and ignoring that the world around us exists until I feel like dealing with everything again."

"_Well if words wont coax her from bed..." _Haydren grinned knowingly, "I guess I will just have to go to breakfast alone then..." he said teasingly.

"...Breakfast?" Louise's iron determination to stay in bed was critically weakened by the memories of Haydren's conjured confections.

Haydren conjured one of the desired treats in his hand, a bundle of flaky pastry filled with a paste of cinnamon and apples covered with a dusting of powdered sugars and drizzled with a line of caramel. The scent of the dish filled the room in an instant.

Louise stomach rumbled like the roar of a world eating Tarrasque. Haydren's ever present smirk widened. "_Got ya._"

"Gimme that." Louise commanded childishly, a hand extended out of her bed ready to accept tribute.

The pair had made it to the dining hall before they spoke again.

"You can be a real bastard sometimes, do you know that?" Louise questioned.

Haydren shrugged indifferent. "It has been said a time or two." he remarked.

Louise assumed her usual spot at the tables, at once everyone present began chattering just like the day before. This time however it was full of awe filled remarks, questions and confirmations of her newly displayed talents. Haydren performed the same act as the previous day, conjuring a meal fit for the royal courts the moment that Louise took her seat.

Louise sat calmly eating her meal, trying and failing to hide the pleased grin on her face every time she heard a squawk of disbelief accompany her name. It wasn't long before Haydren had a question for her. "So do you need me to accompany you to classes today as well?"

Louise gave Haydren a piercing stare. "Your not planning any mischief are you?" she asked accusingly.

Haydren actually paused and looked almost pensive for a moment. "I'm not sure what surprises me more. The fact that you've learned enough about me to suspect that, or the fact that I don't actually have something planned." he said earnestly.

Louise placed her fork down, and turned to face her chaotic familiar. "If I let you wander the school, how likely is it you will cause me trouble?"

Haydren stroked his chin, "I don't believe that I will..." he said. "_I won't get you into trouble at the very least._"he thought.

Grimacing, Louise nodded, "Fine. If you want to wander around, feel free. Just don't cause too many catastrophes."

"How many is too many?" Haydren asked, joking.

Louise was not amused, "None is too many."

Haydren smiled with all the cheer of a saint in the presence of god.

Louise felt like she had unleashed the devil upon her world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like a self fulfilling prophesy in a children novel about a lightning scarred brat with untreated trauma, Haydren's boredom was inevitable and ended up causing chaos.

This time it started with meeting a maid.

More specifically it started with her tripping and splattering Haydren with dozens of drinks.

At once the maid was in a panic, a cloth in hand, desperately wiping away the mixture of tea and milk. "I'm so, so sorry!" she apologized, "I couldn't see you there! Let me just clean you off!" she sputtered, face etched with worry.

Haydren took a step back out of her reach, "Calm down my dear." he said softly, holding up a hand in protest. With his free hand he banished the beverages staining his clothes, drying in an instant. "See? No worries."

If anything the maid's demeanor changed from upset to horrified. "Wandless magic?" she questioned, paling, "Oh my lord. You're Ms. Vallière's angel familiar!" she declared.

Haydren made a slight bow, "Haydren Maximillion, bard of Sigil, at your service." he said, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

The maid trembled and blushed, her eyes widening in open disbelief. "I-I'm S-s-siesta..." she stuttered.

Haydren grinned at her, "It is a _pleasure _to meet you _Siesta..._" he said, literally enchanting some of his words with his magic. _"It has been a while since I have played this game..." _he thought impishly.

Siesta shivered in delight as he said her name. It reminded her of a stream of icy water running down her back after enduring the hottest summer day, shocking but refreshing at once. The flush on her face became an open blush. Trying to distract herself she tossed out the first question that popped in her mind. "S-so...what are you doing out here alone? Shouldn't you be with your master?" she asked.

Haydren grimaced for a moment, but the expression of annoyance was gone before it could be noticed. "Ms. Louise is attending classes on her own currently, and has allowed me to wander around unsupervised. I've been searching for something to peek my interest."

Siesta pondered for a moment, "Have you tried the library? You might find a book to hold your interest there."

Haydren couldn't hide the anguished depression that overcame him. "I've already been there... and there was nothing interesting..." he said, moping slightly.

Siesta frowned, "Well what do you enjoy doing?"

Haydren was too busy pouting to pay attention to the conversation, "Sword fighting, monster hunting, archery, knife throwing, jokes, reading, writing, performing, and cooking." he rambled, still depressed over the lack of good books.

Siesta nervously nibbled on her lower lip, "I may not be able to help you with the rest, but I do know a lot about cooking."

Haydren turned a lazy eye to her, "My dear, I am sure that for this world you might have some skill cooking but I assure you that I can cook circles around you."

Unknown to Haydren there was an unwritten law among the servants of The Tristrain Magic Academy.

Never slight Siesta's cooking. Ever.

Whatever infatuation the timid maid had been feeling towards the angel was ignored in an instant. The demon chef Siesta was roaring at a challenger. "Excuse me? Angel or not I will cook a feast in the time it takes you make one passable dish!" she declared with a fire in her eyes.

Haydren's attention was now fully upon her. "Are you sure you wish to go this route little one?" he said imperiously, "If it is a challenge of cooking you want, I won't back down."

Siesta pulled an iron spatula from _somewhere_ and whipped it around to point at Haydren, "You're going to eat those words along with my best dish!" she spat, a passionate wildfire now rampaging in her eyes.

Haydren's expression was no better, "Show me to the kitchen, it's time you received a lesson."

The pair were off at once, rushing to the rear of the dining hall. The dozens of cooks and maids present began to duck and cover once they noticed the look in Siesta's eyes. In a performance of insane cooking, the duo began ducking and weaving around the other occupants of the kitchen as they gather their ingredients.

Haydren gathered a multitude of spices, some rice, cheeses, stew meat and a vial of oil. "Last chance to give up before I show you the power of a true chef!" he taunted.

Siesta gathered together bacon, chicken, and a thick top round slice. The other ingredients made no sense to Haydren, looking more like the mix for an onion soup and stuffing. Upon hearing his taunt, Siesta glared at Haydren, "I'm going to enjoy watching you eat my dish and choke on your words."

The pair began frying their meats. Haydren was constantly stirring the meat as the sprinkled spices upon them, the rice boiling beside them. Arguably cheating, Haydren conjured a jar of transparent black liquid. A brave cook asked what they all wanted to know, "Um...Excuse me? What is that liquid you're adding to the meat?"

Haydren gave the bottle a light shake, "It's called soy sauce. A mix strained from fermented soybeans, salt, and broth."

Siesta ignored the dialogue from her opponent, already her pace was exceeding the angel's. Her meats were quickly diced and fried in the pan, the meal saved from burning by the bacon's fat. In another bowl she had mixed the ingredients for a heavy soup. A pot of thick broth was beginning to boil, and with the skill of a master cook Siesta perfectly mixed all the prepared ingredients together in one motion before covering the pot with a lid. She wiped a light coat of sweat from her head, glancing over at Haydren, who was mixing the cheeses with rice and was currently making a soup of his own.

"_My first half is done. Now I just need to make the bread mix and thinly slice the cheese." _She thought, gathering the next stage of ingredients.

Word had swiftly spread, thus the next hour progressed with a mixed gathering of onlookers watching the chefs progress. Siesta cooking was a rare event in the school, generally only done when the chefs were swamped with work, but someone challenging her was a rare event that happened perhaps once a year. Siesta always performed her best when challenged, thus everyone from the librarians to the gardeners came running. Siesta was the known champion and for good reason, but her challenger was unveiling new techniques and unknown ingredients aplenty. Unknown to both of them, they were both glancing at each other as they worked, comparing each other time and time again, both trying to keep the impressed feeling from rising inside.

At the hour mark both asked for a dozen bowls.

Siesta's dish was a heavenly smelling soup, a rich aroma of mouthwatering onions and beef filled the kitchen, dominating all other scents and commanding the hunger of everyone present. _"There is no way that Haydren can top my King's feast stew!" _Siesta thought smugly.

Haydren presented forth a simple looking dish. A mix of cheese and rice, topped with brown beef. Compared to the overwhelming presence of Siesta's dish, Haydren's bowl seemed pathetic.

Siesta's dish was presented first. Pleased moans echoed in the room as the fortunate few who received a bowl sipped at the dish like a starved man. Siesta handed a bowl to Haydren, a chilling smile on her face. "I hope you enjoy." she said with all the kindness of a maid and the hostile aura of an archdemon.

Haydren took the bowl gratefully, using a spoon to sip at the broth. _"It's surprisingly rich..." _He thought, eyebrows raising, _"I can taste each ingredient as if the bowl was stuffed with nothing else and even then the flavors don't compete with each other!"_

A second spoonful revealed another trick, "_A pulp of some sort?_" he wondered, eyeing the strange mix on his spoon before taking a bite. _"It's stuffing mixed with fine blend of cheese!" _Haydren could feel the texture of shredded beef, bacon, and chicken weaved within the stew soaked bread, _"She used it to hold the ingredients together! The various parts of the meal are held together by the stuffing and cheese so you don't have to chase them across the bowl, but at the same time it also blends the flavors together seamlessly!"_

Siesta's eyes watched each expression cross Haydren's face with a smug look. "How do you like it?" she asked.

Haydren finished the dish before replying. "It's good..." he admitted, "But I still think mine is better." He said with a fiendish smile of his own. He handed her a bowl of his own creation.

Siesta looked at the rice and noticed something at once. "_It's been ten minutes at lease since he dipped the bowls, but it's still burning hot?_" Siesta's eyes looked at the food. _"The cheese has been holding in the heat! It's holding in the heat and scent like a cork in a bottle!"_

Hesitantly she used her spoon to pierce the cheesy barrier, releasing the dish's scent into the air. _"Oh my lord." she thought, "I can smell everything." _The air had become saturated by the fragrance of seasonings. Pleasing waves of garlic, onion, and dozens of other spices washed over everyone present driving their hunger to new heights. Even the lucky few in the crowd who had enjoyed Siesta's filling stew could feel their stomach rumbling, demanding that they feed again.

Siesta's first bite of the rice and cheese was intense. _"What is this?" She wondered, "It looks like rice but it is melting in my mouth with the taste of a rich soup!" _She could see a heavy broth drip from the rice as she dipped for another bite. "What is this?" she asked.

"Miso soup." Haydren replied, grinning like a loon, "Keeps the rice rich and moist." he added.

Siesta wanted to ask more but her hunger demanded to be sated, curiosity be damned. Her next bite had a sliver of the browned stew beef upon it, and she noticed it once she began to chew. _"The flavor has changed! It's like a completely different dish!" _Where the rice hit like a hurricane, the beef was like an arrow silently and smoothly striking into her core. Somehow the beef muted the taste of the rice only to replace it with a flavor more insidious than any poison. The beef was smooth almost like a jelly, it held a soft flavor, but the aftertaste came on like a gust of storm wind nearly knocking her off her feet. Her legs trembled as they struggled to hold her up, as her body was overcome by the sensation of taste.

Haydren leaned forward, "I think I win this round." he whispered softly into her ears. Siesta sank to her knees overcome. Around them, the crowd fared no better, with Haydren having more than enough to share some with everyone the entire gathering could taste the supremacy of his' dish.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I still don't see why I should help out." Haydren protested, tugging at the collar of his waiter's suit. _"I conjured this dammed thing myself, so why does it feel like a dog collar?" _he wondered.

Siesta was back to smiling pleasantly at him, "It's because our cooking contest took up so many servant's attention that we are now running behind. Besides, you used our kitchen so you should help out as thanks."

Haydren frowned but nodded, "I suppose so." he sighed, "I really need to stop getting carried away with something irritates me."

Siesta giggled, "It was fun. I haven't found someone who can match me in cooking in forever!"

"Match you?" Haydren scoffed, "Little lady, I beat you."

Siesta's spatula made its appearance again, pointing straight at Haydren's face. "You won this round, but soon I will have my title back." she stated with certainty.

"What?" Haydren questioned, "And how do you plan to do that?" he asked.

Siesta smiled at him in that chilling manner. "You're going to teach me everything you know about cooking." It wasn't a question.

"_Well it will give me something to do when I'm bored I suppose..._" Haydren nodded, "So what do you want me to do?"

Siesta handed him a platter loaded with desserts, "We need to hand out deserts to the tables outside."

Haydren looked at the loads of desert cakes loaded on a silver tray. He snapped his fingers, the action attaching a levitation charm to the tray. Siesta looked at the floating platform with curiosity. "How do I move it?" she asked.

"Which you rather: It follows you around on its own or would you prefer to control it yourself?" Haydren asked.

Siesta pondered for a moment, thinking about the flow of the students. "I think it would be best if I controlled it myself. But how would I do that?"

Haydren grabbed a discarded butter knife from a nearby counter top. He rolled it in his hands like an artist molding clay. When he was finished he handed her a thin silver stick with a ball at the far end. "This wand will let you direct it."

"A wand?" Siesta said perplexed, "I'm a commoner, I can't use wands."

"_Right... Backwards culture and doesn't understand magic._" Haydren rolled his eyes. "This isn't a magic casting wand. This is a spell loaded wand. Anyone can use it. In this case, the wand only controls and creates levitation charms."

Siesta's face brightened like the dawn, "Really?" she hugged him, taking the offered wand in the same motion. "Thank you!" she cheered, full of excitement.

Siesta took a few minutes to practice with the wand, nearly tipping the platter each time she ran into a wall or counter top. Soon she was guiding the platter with some skill, and while far from a mage's level of control she could at least prevent it from spilling over or running into tables. With Haydren's help and guidance it wasn't long before they were on the patio, passing around the dishes filled with sweets for the nobles.

Between the two of them the dessert platters were quickly distributed to the eager nobles. "Siesta have you gotten your side done yet?" Haydren called out.

"Just three left!" She replied, still busy weaving around tables.

Haydren gazed over the crowd, looking for any missed places. A bundle of curly blonde hair stood out.

"_What was that brat's name? Guchie? Gu-she? Googi?" _Haydren frowned, irked by the lack of knowledge,_"Maybe it was Gooey?" _he pondered.

He was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of Siesta calling out to the unimpressive noble. "Excuse me? Sir, you dropped this bottle from your pocket." The noble brat didn't turn around, obviously snubbing someone he saw as lesser.

Siesta passed out the last three dishes and bent down to pick up a shiny perfume bottle from the dirt.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe you dropped this." she told him. She placed it on the table politely. The brat glared at Siesta, before giving her a dirty look, and pushed the bottle away.

"This is not mine. What are you talking about?"

The brat's friends then realized where the bottle came from and raised a loud commotion. "Ooh? That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!"

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?"

"No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but..."

As Guiche was about to say more, a girl, who wore a brown cloak and had been sitting at the table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat. She was a cute girl sporting chestnut-colored hair. According to the color of the cloak she wore, she was a first year student. "Guiche how could you!" And with that, she started crying uncontrollably. "I knew it, you and Miss Montmorency are..."

Haydren grinned as he watched the blonde haired ponce sputter and mentally stumble for a valid excuse, "They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..."

But the girl called Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could. "That perfume you dropped from your pocket is more than enough proof! Goodbye!"

Guiche rubbed his cheek to relieve the pain, his disbelief obvious.

At this point, a girl with tightly rolled hair stood up from a seat further down the table. Haydren recognized her as the girl who'd had the argument with Louise when he was first summoned to this world. Wearing a severe expression, she approached Guiche with quick clipped steps.

"Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompany her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle..." Guiche said, shaking his head. While he was pretending to remain composed, a drop of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

_"Oh ho?"_ Haydren watched with increased interest, using a hand to politely conceal his laughter. _"The jilted lover makes her appearance?"_

"Just as I thought! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?!" The lover demanded to know. Hayrden had no doubt at the first wrong word she would strike him.

Guiche's tried deflecting. A tactic that he lacked the charisma for. "Please, Montmorency the Fragrance. Don't twist your rose-like face in anger like that. It saddens me to see it!"

Montmorency grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the table and poured its contents out audibly on Guiche's head. "You liar!" she bellowed, eyes clouding with tears.

Haydren couldn't help it, as the scene unfolded he began to laugh. That laughter spread like a disease until everyone watching was laughing at the shamed brat.

Guiche pulled out a handkerchief and slowly wiped his face. Shaking his head, he spoke dramatically. "It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence." he said, trying to shake off the jeers.

Haydren was too busy aiding Siesta to care about the wounded pride of some brat who was knocked from his pedistal. "Are the afternoons normally this festive?" He asked Siesta as he gathered the trays for the Kitchens.

"Not normally, no." Siesta replied, walking towards the kitchens. "I can't believe that someone would be so rude to both girls."

"Stop right there." Guiche called, marching up with embarrassed anger. Haydren's presence became unnoticeable at once, those not already aware that he was there would never notice him.

"Is there something you need sir?" Siesta asked, as polite as ever.

"Thanks to you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?" Guiche questioned rudely.

Haydren could tell at once that Siesta was going to buckle and take the blame. _"Like I would let a woman that could challenge me bend knee to a weakling like that."_ He placed a steady hand on her back and a silent spell placed upon her in an instant.

"I'm sorry sir, but I saw that bottle fall from your pocket." She stated boldly, drawing the attention of the crowd a second time. "You shouldn't be cheating on a woman willing to give you the time." she added.

Guiche's friends burst out laughing. "Exactly, Guiche! It's your fault!"

Guiche's face flushed pink as another heaping load of shame was dropped on him. "Listen, server." he said scathingly, "When you put the bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

Haydren gave her another nudging spell, boosting her spirit again. "You could have been smarter," Siesta corrected him, talking down to him like a disobedient child, "If you took the bottle and slipped it back in your pocket, then nobody would have spotted anything and you could continue to be cheating scum."

Guiche looked like he had been slapped silly. "How dare a commoner speak to me in such a manner?" he questioned with outrage.

"How dare you mislead two women at once? What kind of honor-less noble are you!" Siesta yelled back.

Guiche looked livid, "It would seem you have forgotten the proper etiquette for addressing a noble." he sneered.

Siesta was riding high from the spells boosting her confidence and the elation of finally speaking her mind to a noble. "You're no noble. You're honor-less scum with a pillow prick for a brain."

If Siesta's previous comment could be compared to a slap, her newest remark would better compare to dragon's fire. Guiche was struck momentarily speechless as many of those watching began laughing at his expense again.

The laughter and renewed shame brought the brat from his stunned reverie. "That is enough you commoner whore!" Quiche barked. "We will duel and you will show me the respect I deserve!" he demanded. "We will meet in Vestri Court, I can't taint the dining table of my fellow nobles with your worthless blood."

Even with such a dramatic statement the laughter persisted as he left the area, aided unseen by Haydren's magic. _"Serves the little prick right..."_

Guiche turned and left the dining area with a huff, followed by his friends who were still laughing at him.

Haydren's spells faded, and with it Siesta's iron spine. She turned to the summoned angel with fearful eyes, "I'm gonna die! Why did I say those awful things?" she worried.

Haydren grinned. "I do believe I can help you know."

Siesta shook her head in denial, "No you can't! Master Guiche will kill me for besmirching his name and honor! It would take an act of god to save me now!"

Haydren cleared his throat loudly. "You were saying?" he asked impishly.

Siesta looked at him hopefully, "You can help me?" she exclaimed. "Of course you can! Please help me! I'll do anything!" she begged.

Haydren grinned, and took her hands in his, "Kneel Siesta, and repeat these words." he leaned forwards and whispered into her ear like a secretive lover.

Siesta did as instructed, kneeling before Haydren and clasping his hands in prayer. "Bard of Sigil, I ask your favor. Keeper of tales, I wish to serve. By your unspoken name, I call upon your power in my time of need."

Haydren's wings appeared again, not the same golden wings as he proudly displayed before, this pair was silvery and transparent as if made of smoke and floating ash. The angel lay a hand on her head, filling her with his power, "Rise, Lorekeeper Siesta, and rise serve in my name." he stated.

Siesta stood, feeling a great warmth inside her chest, inside her heart. Her body felt lighter, her mind sharper, and an indescribable tranquil covered her from head to toe. "What was that?" she asked, astounded

Haydren stretched his neck. "I've just given you a blessing of sorts. You are now one of my Lorekeepers. You pray to me, believe in me, and in return I keep you under my aegis and grant a sliver of power."

"This will help me survive Guiche?" she asked, uncertain.

Haydren rolled his eyes, "Have some more faith in me, my dear. You will crush him." he told her reassuringly.

Siesta looked at her savior with devotion shining in her eyes. "Thank you my lord." she said genuinely.

"_I forgot how creepy that look can get." _The angel thought, somewhat amused.

"Haydren Maximillion!" A feminine voice yelled.

"...I think I know that fury." He remarked. Siesta took a step back, choosing to remain silent. Louise La Valliere's temper was well known across the school.

"What did you just do?" Louise demanded to know, marching up. "And don't try your clever word tricks, I saw the whole thing."

Haydren snapped his fingers with exaggerated annoyance. "Oh darn, I was going to make up a tale involving four lord souls and ancient cursed lands."

Louise just crossed her arms with annoyance, "Your not distracting me. Explain." she demanded.

Haydren rolled his eyes again, "Long story short? Ms. Siesta here, "Haydren gestured to the maid beside him, "spoke her mind about a two-timing brat and when the brat challenged her to a duel I replayed her from a favor I owed her."

"Repay her? And what favor?" Louise questioned.

"I granted her some power to dominate the little shit stain that challenged her, and she cooked for me." Haydren explained, shrugging at the end like it was obvious.

Louise stared at her familiar for a moment, before shaking her head. "One day I fear I will understand how you think, and on that day I expect the healers will say I am quite mad."

Haydren clapped to draw their attention, an eerily eager smile on his face. "So where is this Vestri Court? I have an urge to see an augmented servant girl kick that crap out of a noble."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It turned out Vestri Court was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. Being located to the west, the Court didn't receive much sunshine, even in the middle of the day, but it was the perfect place for a duel.

Haydren looked over the crowd of students, many of which were drawn to the makeshift battleground to break the repetitive doldrums of their own academic lives. _"There has got to be a way to make this more fun... Gambling can only stir up so much of a ruckus... I doubt many of these brats have anything to offer in the way of high stakes anyways."_

The angel turned to his summoner. "I don't suppose you'd like the idea of me cheating the various brats assembled here out of their wealth and titles?"

Louise frowned, "Yes and no... No taking the titles, but you can empty their pockets to their heart's content." The pink haired mage nodded to a nervous maid beside them, "Don't you think that you should do something to encourage her?"

Siesta was trembling, only Haydren's presence preventing her from fleeing. _" I'm gonna die..." _the maid thought morosely. _"He's a noble, and I'm only a maid! What in Brimir's name was I thinking?"_

The angel looked at the nervous girl, then back to his summoner. "Not really, I know she will do fine."

Louise's doubt was plain to see. "How is a young girl like her supposed to fight a noble without magic? Quiche might not be the best, but he is certainly from the worst."

Haydren pulled a thin rod of black iron from a pocket and handed it to Siesta, "My dear, would you mind holding this for a moment?" he asked politely.

Siesta thoughtlessly took the rod in her hand, still obsessing over her future conflict and fidgeting with her hands. Louise watched, slack-jawed, as the muscle-less maid bent the rod into a jumbled pretzel without a single sign of effort.

Haydren gestured to the maid like she was a strong man in a circus, "Do you think she's going to have any trouble?"

Siesta snapped out of her troubled fugue state to notice the warped metal in her hands, "Did I do that?" she wondered, beginning to play with the metal and mold it like clay.

Haydren raised an eyebrow at the girls, "Did you think that ritual was just for show?"

"Ritual? You said it was a blessing!" Louise pointed out annoyed.

"Ritual, blessing, divine augmentation... same thing when you get to details." he shrugged off his summoner's concerns.

"What did you do to her Haydren?" Louise demanded to know.

The angel rolled his eyes, "I put her under my command, as long as she is within a certain range she will receive a not-insignificant increase to her own natural abilities. It's not like I made her a mage, I just made her more powerful." he said, before adding "I also gave her a few other gifts..." but that part was said below human levels of hearing.

The maid could hear it, but the mage couldn't.

Siesta beautifully smiled at her source of salvation, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cheered throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

Haydren blinked. "Somehow I was not expecting that..."

Louise grabbed both of their hands and dragged them towards the crowd, interrupting any reply Siesta may have had, "Come on you two, the maid has a fight to win." Louise stated, sounding irritated. _"I do not need to see My familiar flirt with some commoner girl!"_

Guiche was standing in the center of the crowd, gesturing with a rose and spewing more of his self important drivel. The trio only caught the tail end of his speech, something all three were grateful for. "...It's a duel!" he proclaimed, drawing cheers from the crowd.

An older student walked into the middle, the apparent judge for the duel. "Guiche has declared a duel, his opponent is a kitchen commoner!"

Haydren's aim with spells was as impressive as ever, forcing Siesta's backbone to make a re-emergence, "My name is Siesta you horse's ass!"

To his credit the judge was only stunned for a moment, "...his opponent is Siesta...Begin!"

The duelists stood in the center of the arena, both glaring at the other.

Guiche couldn't resist the urge to open his pie-hole, "First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" the brat proclaimed in a taunting way, still twirling his rose in hand.

Siesta looked at him like he was a profound curiosity.

Guiche tolerated the look for a second before he had to know its cause. "What? Are you mesmerized by my good looks now?"

Siesta shook her head in a disappointed manner, "I feel sorry for your kin, being forced to share blood with a womanizing brat with an ass for a mouth."

Guiche scowled, flicking his rose and causing a petal to float to the ground. The petal began to shine, reforming into the form of a woman's suit of bronze armor.

Haydren's right eyebrow actually raised a notch, _"Silent, still, and construct crafting in one motion. The brat has more talent than I thought..." _Haydren smirked, pushing a little more magic into his aura,_"Still...I can't let that go unchallenged."_

A magical whisper graced Siesta's ear. She kneeled, hands clasped in prayer. Guiche misread the intention, "It's too late to beg forgiveness commoner." he taunted.

"My lord, who is among us, grant me your blessing and a weapon to smite my foes." the maid prayed, clapping her own hands twice.

As her hands parted from the second clap a long silver pole emerged from nothingness, becoming a quarterstaff with the head of a soup ladle on one end.

Apart from the mischievous source of the weapon, the crowd as a whole was flummoxed.

Louise glared at her familiar. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at the weapon.

"That would be Siesta's war- ladle." He replied, shrugging like it was common knowledge.

"That is not 'just making her more powerful', what else did you do?"

"Come now, life is nothing without its little surprises. Now, lets watch the fight."

Siesta was standing again, giving her new weapon a few twirls in her hand. It spun in her hands, like an entertainer's baton, and felt light as a feather. The silver staff gleamed like white gold in her hands, drawing the impressed eyes of the crowd as it reflected sunlight like a mirror.

Guiche was less impressed and more irritated. "Some stupid shiny stick isn't going to help you." He pointed his rose-wand at the maid, mentally commanding his golem to strike. The armor drew back its fist and charged to strike.

The moment it came within five feet of Siesta the entire crowd heard the sound of metal being crushed with titanic force. The golem lay smashed at the Maid's feet, the chest plate forced into a concave state from the sheer force of her strike.

Guiche the Bronze swallowed nervously, suddenly rethinking his chances. Five more petals fell and five more suits of armor rose in their place, each armed with a sword and shield. "_I just have to overwhelm her with numbers, surely she can't move fast enough to block all the strikes!_"

The golems charged, weapons poised to strike.

Siesta hooked the one to her farthest left with the ladle head on her staff, and spun in place tripping all five to the ground. Without giving a moments thought to the move, she grasped the cap end of her staff and swung it overhead like a miner's pickaxe. The staff cleaved through all five golems, melding the metal suits together like a magical compress.

The maid with the war-ladle spun her conjured weapon in hand with a flourish, removing some traces of dirt, "Are you ready to give up?" Siesta asked, as polite as ever.

The dual could have ended there, and should have ended there. "_Not just yet, I want to see what the little brat can do..._" the otherworldly being had his own intentions, and under another of his spells the crowd started to laugh. "Guiche is losing to a commoner!" one jeered.

It started a cascade of mockery for the loser. Used to being the popular child and never before the subject of such mockery or defeat, Guiche was beyond irritated. He was furious. With a wave of his rose wand, the summoned golems vanished. "I've been too lenient on you it seems. Allow me to correct that error!" Guiche threw the rose-wand at the ground.

In place of the usual suit of armor, a monumental statue of steel rose from the earth.

The size of a two story house, the crowd had to back away at the conjuration of the iron titan before them. Guiche stood on its shoulders, looking down on Siesta from above. "I'm going to crush you like the little worm you are!" he declared.

The maid's will held only due to Haydren's magic. She held her staff up defensively. "_What am I going to do against something that size?_"

The golem took a step forward, and Siesta could see sweat forming on Guiche's face. Taking a chance the maid rushed the golem, sprinting between its legs and behind it. The metal monster stopped suddenly, and didn't resume its movement until Guiche turned and looked behind it.

"_He's controlling it directly!" _She thought, _"If I knock him off it might break his spell!"_

Siesta charged for the metal man's legs, a reckless plan in mind. With as much strength as she could muster she slammed the golem with her war-ladle, the enchanted quarterstaff bucked under the force of the blow and the golem's legs dented but did not give like the armor. _"It's not hollow!"_

Siesta jumped back just as the golem rapidly stomped its foot, almost becoming a pulpy disk. "How can I beat that?" she wondered.

"Give up and I will make your death mercifully quick!" Guiche taunted from on high.

"Oh will you just shut up!" Siesta yelled, throwing her weapon at the annoying mage.

Both were surprised when the staff caught him in the chest, knocking him from his perch.

Disconnected from its maker, the statue of iron went still, sinking into the ground ever so slightly as Guiche struck the earth. Siesta pressed the advantage, rushing past the golem and pinning the brat to the ground by holding his hands behind his back.

"Do you yield?" she questioned, keeping both her knees pressed into his back.

"Never!" Guiche spat into the dirt.

Siesta dug her knees in deeper and pulled on his arms. "You better yield before I break your arms!" she threatened, tugging the limbs for good measure.

Between the high fall and the pain at Siesta's hands Guiche was in more pain than the rest of his life combined. Tears streamed down his face as he admitted defeat, "You win! You win! Mercy!" he pleaded.

It was an unexpected win to an unexpected fight. The assembled masses began muttering with amazement as Siesta stood and rejoined her new-found friends. She looked at Haydren with an embarrassed grin. "D-did I do well?" she asked shyly.

Haydren laughed, wrapping an arm around her. "Oh very well. I haven't seen an underdog tale like that in some time. In fact if you want anything all you have to do is ask."

Siesta held up the war-ladle, "Can I keep this?"

Haydren nodded, unable to hold back his laughter. "_I am definitely going to enjoy this world after all._"


End file.
